GothicRedRomance
by RenjixKanda
Summary: Lavi, a teenage vampire from London, falls in love with a young man named Kanda, who suffers from angst and a broken home. but when they fall in love, both of their lives change dramatically
1. The Encounter

CH. 1 The Encounter

The night started like any other for a young vampire named Lavi Bookman. He was on his way to the local vampire/vampire wannabee club in the dark streets of London, to feed his thirst on the energy of the goth teenagers his age and others. when he got in, he was immediatly quenched buy the energy of the dancing goths in the building.  
He had been doing this for quite a few years now, only the addicted and devious vampires still sucked the blood dry out of the living. As he scowered the premises and read the similar energys of the humans and still standing at the front door...someone caught his eye.  
The person he saw was absolutely breathtaking.  
The young man at the corner of the club seemed to be asian, but he barely looked asian. His dark blackish-blueish hair was so long it went all the way down his slender delicate back. He looked the same age as Lavi himself, if not a little bit younger. And he had the most mezmorizing sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.  
The thing that suprised Lavi the most was how utterly lonely and depressed the boy looked. He was perplexed at how no other friends or people were with him, or even that another vampire had'nt noticed him yet. This beautiful person was just standing there, leaning against the wall, wearing a black turtle neck. boots and skin tight jeans with a studded belt and smoking a cigarette silently.  
Lavi knew he would talk to this young man, or at least be next to him. So he pushed away all the dancers in the middle of the club to the corner near the bar. Then the boy caught sight of him, and looked at him almost in awe, Lavi just wondered if it was a good thing or not. But when he finally reached the corner, the young man quickly turned away and stared at the other people. So Lavi decided to try one of the best pickup lines he knew to get his attention.  
"Do I know you from somewhere, kid?"  
"'Depends," the asian replied,"are you serious or is that just another lame pickup line for another unsuspecting hot chick?" to which he also added, "im a guy by the way. Its just the hair."  
"Oh i know, you didnt fool me." the Irish vampire replied with a smile. 'Crap, that line usually always works' he cursed in his mind.  
The young mortal replied in a shocked but relieving voice, "oh, ok great!"  
"So, i was just wondering what a kid like you was doing in a place like this?"  
"Oh I don't know, I always wanted to check this place out. It's quite fasinating. And Im not a 'kid' by the way." he told Lavi with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh really! And how old are you?"  
"And why would I tell you perv?" he replied with a shear laugh.  
Now Lavi had no idea what to say, "ummm...i don't I just...uhh.."  
His aquantence started laughung a little bit more now. "Hey, im kidding!  
Im 18."  
'Phew!' he thought in his head, "oh cool! so am I!"  
"My names Kanda by the way." the young man told him.  
"Lavi" he replied with a raised hand.  
"Wow, that's a pretty cool name!"  
"Thanks! So is yours!"  
"Thank You!" Kanda repiled with a grin.  
Kanda had the most beautiful smile Lavi had ever seen. Out of curiosity, he quickly inhaled some of Kanda's energy...it was absolutly delicious! 'If thats just his energy" he thought, "God knows how good his blood must be!'  
"hey, are you alright?" the sound of his voiced brought Lavi back to reality quickly.  
"Oh yeah, Im fine! So are you from around here?"  
"Well, actually I attend the Black Order Academy a couple of blocks from here."  
" Oh yeah I remember that place!Aren't they pretty strict?"  
"Well yeah, but i just get through it."  
Lavi and Kanda ended up talking for hours that night. Both of them enjoyed every second of it all. For the first time in his life, Yuu Kanda felt loved and cared for, which was exatly what Lavi felt for him the first time he saw him. And it certainly not a surprise that they later shedualed their own get-togather fo the next night.


	2. Feelings

Ch 2- Feelings

That next night went off without a hitch. Kanda and Lavi just talked and laughed while eating and walking around the London Plaza. When Sunrise came and they both went their seprate ways, Kanda went back to the Academy, while Lavi went back to the meeting grounds and quarters for his fellow young vampires in London. Taht morning, he was so happy his friend Chioji was in a confused awe.  
"Ok, Lavs, can you please explain to me why the hell youre do damn happy!!"  
"Oh!" Lavi happilly replied, "Do I seem happier today? I guess I haven't really noticed! Aw i don' know, maybe it's because.."  
"Your scewing a human dude."  
"I am not screwing him! I don't even know if you can say we're a couple yet! I mean we've only been togather for two days and.."  
"You haven't told him yet, have you."  
That shut Lavi up quick, but he at least wasen't suprised that it would be Chioji's first guess.  
"It hasen't even crossed my mind actually. I guess I'll tell him tonight, i don't know how he'll react but.."  
"Look, I know you're in love with him and all and thats fine, but are you sure you care about him that much? I mean look at Arystar Krory for God sakes, he told his girlfriend about him and she just ran and killed herself the next day! I mean that's what happens when a vampire falls in love with a human so hard. They tell them and they just run away and call them monsters! im sorry, but all im saying is prepare to get your heart broken just in case he ends up not exepting you for who you are."  
Lavi definatly took those words in prospective. He really had no idea what to do and how to tell Kanda. He ended up thinking about it the whole night.  
'I will tell him tomorrow.' he soon decided and went out the door to meet Kanda.

That night when Lavi met up with him, they just walked around again and even stopped at the bar they first met in. Last thing they both knew they were walking home in the middle of the night.  
Suddenly, Lavi stopped in his tracks as someone in the middle of the streets caught his green eye and was ready to go in disaster mode. The man was named Skinn Boric. He had definatly seen him before, with his giant physyque, purple-gray skin, short black hair above a chain stigmata across his forehead and glowing pupleless yellow eyes that he visiously and lustily used to stare at Kanda.  
"Lavi, whats going on? Who is that?" Kanda whispered in a terrified tone.  
At that moment, Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand and took him into a nearby ally as fast as he could.  
As soon as Lavi stopped and made sure Skinn wasnt following them, his eyes met with Kanda's. He looked Terrified and utterly confused.  
"What the hell just happened? Who was that? And Why the hell was he staring at me like that?!"  
"It's a long story... but i need to tell you something but you probably won't understand."  
"What?! What's there not to understand, just tell me!!" Kanda yelled  
"IM A VAMPIRE OK!" Lavi blurted out so fast he forgot he even said it, but he still continued anyway. tears slowly started filling his emerald eyes.  
"Im not crazy, it's sorry for everything, so if your scared of me now just go. i don't want to put you in harm, I just.."  
"Do you really think I would leave because your're a vampire?" Lavi was shocked at his reply and saw that he was starting to cry too.  
"You think that I would acually let the person that i actually felt love from for the first time just like that! You listen to me Lavi Bookman, I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU ARE!!! I love you for who you are and nothing will ever change that!" he sounded choked and tears were quickly coming down his face.  
Lavi started crying too, in both shock and total relief.  
"I Love You Kanda."  
As soon as he said that, they both embraced each other and were soon in a passionate kiss. they both felt electrified as their tongues collided with the others. They stopped and layed theyre foreheads on each others.  
"I love you too Lavi, ever since that night."  
Lavi soon got up and looked into his beautiful eyes and wiped the tears of his and his own face. He soon said something else to him in a quiet calm tone.  
"If you really love me, meet me in the small forest at that huge tree behind your academy at 1 pm on sunday. I can tell you everything there"  
Kanda then put his mouth near Lavi's ear "Ill be there. i promise"  
Lavi then proceded to hold him to his body as he walked him to the academy. Before Kanda went through the doors while he and Lavi were at the doorsteps he told him. "And ill probably be early too. I normally am."  
Lavi then gave Kanda a sensual peck on his lips and whispered"i love you." to which Kanda replied "I love you too, godd night." He locked his stare with him until Kanda finally closed the door.  
Lavi walked away with such happiness in his heart and as soon as he got back to the streets, he leaned on the wall and sat down on the ground with relief as he felt the weight come off his shoulders. 'i knew it, I knew he would be the one.'

**GothicRedRomance ch 2** by ~mcrvictorian7928

Ch 2- Feelings  
That next night went off without a hitch. Kanda and Lavi just talked and laughed while eating and walking around the London Plaza. When Sunrise came and they both went their seprate ways, Kanda went back to the Academy, while Lavi went back to the meeting grounds and quarters for his fellow young vampires in London. Taht morning, he was so happy his friend Chioji was in a confused awe. "Ok, Lavs, can you please explain to me why the hell youre do damn happy!!" "Oh!" Lavi happilly replied, "Do I seem happier today? I guess

Drag and Drop to Collect


	3. Bloody Sunday

Ch. 3-Bloody Sunday

It was Sunday, 12:30 and snow was quickly falling. Yu Kanda was on his way to the forest behind his school to meet with his now-assumed boyfriend Lavi. A few nights before, Lavi told him in a London allyway that he was a vampire; he didn't think he was crazy, or that he was a monster or that he could be in danger around him, actually it kind of made sense. Besides, he was too in love with him to care.  
Lavi had been the first person he felt who even payed him the light of day that was at least his age. He always felt invisible to everyone until he met him. No one even cared about his well being, not his teachers, not his classmates, and certainly not his father and mother back in Japan. The last time he had seen his other family members was at a reunion when he was 9. And the only person he talked to(but they never got far or into his childhood) was his school counsler, Froi Tiedoll, he was nice, obnoxious yes, but nice.  
But his past felt light years away now, he was actually happy for a while and no one could take that away from him. Now. when he passed the school's back door and through the garden and went out the gate, he was surprised he haden't noticed hpw much snow there was out before.  
He usually went out in the forest frequently when he felt depressed, it had always calmed him down. So he definatly knew where to meet Lavi. When he got deeper in the woods though, he had a strange sense that he was being followed. He took precaution and looked back.  
He saw a tall foreign man with wavy black hair, dressed in a fancy aristocratic suit with a top hat on. And he had the same stigmata on his forehead and same dark mauve skintone and piercing yellow eyes as the man he and Lavi saw that one night. Eyes wide open, Kanda immidiatly started running. But he soon felt a huge arm tug around his neck and his body bbeing pressed by another. He let out a quick shriek, but another hand quickly planted itself on his mouth. He tried to tug out of the man's grasp, but his arms were firm as steel.  
"So," the man sighed,"You're the Irish vamp's new meal ticket. You look more feminine in person. maybe it's the hair." Kanda quickly kicked him somewhere in thecalf to try to get him to let go, but his leg was like stone.  
"Hmm, feisty too! You must be a real giver in the sack."  
Somehow, Kanda was able to get his mouth free from his hand, "Fuck you you son of a bitch! Let go of me!!" His yells just made the Portuguese man laugh.  
Now why would I do tht young man? Im so parched and you smell so good." at that point, he tried his hardest to get out. He soon freed himself form tha man's grasp. When he was about to run, the man popped in front of him, causeing him to fall backwards and fall into the devious vampire's arms.  
"Well, I guess if your going to fight, i might as well get it over with."  
The last words Kanda ever heard the man say were, "And Don't worry, I'll tell your boyfriend you said goodbye."  
After that , before he knew it, the man bit deep into his neck and he let out a horrific scream. THe stinging in Kanda's neck was getting number and nuber as the blood was coming in the man's mouth faster and faster. His mind race as his eyes fluttered, 'plesae God, not now,' he prayed in his mind as tears fell from his eyes,' Please don't let it end like this right now, not after all that's happened, please! I don't want to die anymore!'  
His last thought was of Lavi's beautiful face and his joyful smile until he finally fell into blackness.

Lavi sat at the tree trunk waiting, he was worried for some reason, for two reasons actually. One, Kanda was still not here after he said he would be early. Second, he was worried now that Kanda might have ditched him, maybe he thought about it more and didn't want to be with him after all.  
At that moment, Chioji flashed in front of him, "So where is he? I thought you said he'd be early."  
" I have no idea Chioj', maybe he's lost...or..." he then looked at the ground and watched the snow form on his shoes.  
" Hey, don't worry, but if h-"  
His sentence was inturrupted by a scream of bloody murder.  
"nonononoNO!" Lavi murmered as he ran as fast as he could to the scream, Chioji was running right behind him.  
A few seconds later they found a heart-pounding scene. There was the vampire, Tyki Mikk, with his mouth covered with blood and the limp, pale body of Yu Kanda in his long arms. "Boy are yoou guys slow." tyki said as he wiped the blood off his mouth and let the Japanese boy fall to the cold white ground.  
Lavi then ran and tried to attack him as did Chioji, but the Portuguese vampire quickly naied both of them to opposite trees next to each other.  
"Well," he said to Lavi," I can see why you fell in love with the mortal, he is absolutely delectable!"  
"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" the irish vampire screamed at him. Before he could tug at him, Mr. Mikk disappeared into thin air, freeing him and Chioji form the trees.  
As soon as he knew he was free, Lavi rushed to Kanda's side, Chioji was at his other side. Tears started soming from his eyes as Lavi knelt to the ground and picked up Kanda's frail upper body in his arms. He was as white as the snow on the ground and barely had a heartbeat.  
"Kanda, oh my God, Wake up, please wake up, don't die on me now please!" he sobbed. they both started hearing voices way from the distance.  
"lavi?" they both looked down as Kanda's eyes slowely fluttered open.  
"Kanda, im here, just hold on there ok?"  
"Lavi Im so sorry, I couldn't fight back, I.."  
"No it's my fault, I should have told you, I should have stayed with you." they were both crying now.  
"I love you Lavi, I don't want to die."  
"I love you too."  
Lavi brought him higher and they shared one more passionate kiss. Chioji cried more as he saw the blood evaporate from Kanda's neck and the bites start to quickly heal, which only meant one thing.  
When the lovers's lips finally let go, Kanda's breathing got slower and slower.  
"Lavi, I.." his eyes went lifeless and half open as his breathing finally stopped and he fell limp in Lavi's arms.  
"No no please Kanda, NO!" the voices were even closer now, so Chioji grabbed onto his friend's shoulder and teleported themselves back to their grounds.  
When they arrived, Lavi faced hm with teards all over his face and his green eye red and glassy, "What the Hell?! Why did we leave?! Why.." Chioji was just able to tell his best friend how sorry he was and embrace him as he sobbed into his arms.


End file.
